broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Sunset Shimmer (Sunspot)
|-|(1)= |Mane = with stripes |Coat = |Caption = Sunspot |Nicknames = Sunspot |Misc 1 Title = |Misc 1 Text = }} Sunset Shimmer's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls. She's given herself the codename Sunspot to differentiate herself from her Equestrian counterpart. Background Much like her other self from the first Equestria Girls movie; Sunset Shimmer was cruel and dishonest. A prodigy child who feel that she didn't need anybody. She was so smart after graduating Middle School, that she decided to dropout completely. Then she hearing people have seen her where she claims that she wasn't there. The rumors led her to Canterlot High School where she had discovered a girl that looks and acts just like her. She was very curious about this and decided to observe this other Sunset from afar. So she stuck to the shadows and devoid public life to avoid any confusion. One night, she witnessed Sunset transformed into a demon while battling Twilight Sparkle. Together with her friends, they've defeated Sunset Shimmer through the Magic of Friendship. It was then on that Sunset would embrace the Magic of Friendship and was accepted as one of them. But the human Sunset took it as an insult to herself, and wouldn't not accept this. She would follow the other Sunset in every magical event that ever happened to her, learning everything there is to know about her and her new friends. She became so obsessed with this other version of herself and the magical land she came from, that she started calling herself "Sunspot". She became extremely fascinated when Sunset met Twilight's human counterpart whom Sunspot nicknamed "Sci-Twi". When magic was set loose in the human world, Sunspot took the opportunity to capture and study it for future purposes. While Sunset Shimmer with distracted by school and her friends, Sunspot continued researching magic in their world even farther than Sunset could ever go. |-|(2)= |Mane = with stripes |Coat = |Caption = Sunspot |Nicknames = Sunspot |Misc 1 Title = |Misc 1 Text = }} Sunset Shimmer's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls. She then wears a mask and given herself the codename Sunspot to differentiate herself from her Equestrian counterpart. Background Much like her other self from the first Equestria Girls movie; Sunset Shimmer was cruel and dishonest. A prodigy child who feel that she didn't need anybody. Her misdeeds have led her to be sent to the Tartarus Youth Detention Center. By the time she was released, she learned about another Sunset Shimmer from another dimension, attending Canterlot High School, and made lots of friends. She developed a hatred for the other Sunset for living out her life for her while being locked up. Then she met Syrena, a psychotic girl from Equestria's future who want to make some havoc in the human world. She coached to Human Sunset into joining her to get revenge on the Equestrian Sunset. So Syrena designed an outfit and mask for her, equipped with technology powered by magic, and Human Sunset donned her new identity: Sunspot. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Villain Category:Human characters Category:Female